As Sung By
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: Puck wants Kurt, he's not sure why. Kurt wants Puck, and it might have something to do with the fact that he can't have Finn. What will come of their new situation and will Rachel or the rest of the Glee club stand in the way? Read and Review!
1. Sweet Caroline

As Sung By…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I'd love for you guys to follow along. The only that is official is that somewhere down the line this will be a Puck/Kurt story. Well, it already is, but I mean at some point they'll get together. This chapter focuses on Kurt's reaction to Puck singing. Read and Review, please and thank you!! Oh, and if there is anything you want to see happen with these two, let me know in a review, I'd love to include more of what you guys want!

…

Chapter One-Sweet Caroline

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

As Puck's smooth voice echoed in the classroom, there were a series of obviously noticeable reactions:

The most obvious, of course, belonged to none other than Rachel Berry. Rachel sat properly with her hands folded neatly in her lap. A goofy-satisfied grin plastered across her face exposing her perfect teeth. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes were glued to Puck, watching intently as he serenaded her before the whole Glee club. For a girl who dressed so modestly, at this moment, her expression of longing, would've confused anyone who did not know her. __

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

To say that Santana look more than displeased with who Puck's current song was dedicated to, would have been an understatement. _Berry?! Rachel-freaking-Berry?_ The girl could hardly manage to dress herself in decent fashion! It should've been illegal for one person to own that many hideous skirts. It was as if Puck were singing to the reincarnation of an elderly-preschooler. Not to mention, the entire school was aware that Puck was sleeping with her. _Her_. Not Rachel. Had he lost his mind?

The next most obvious expression, well third if you include Rachel's still current state of swooning, was Finn Hudson. Finn's usual dopey-look of perpetual confusion was in overdrive now. The quarterback couldn't bring himself to grasp the concept that Noah "Puck" Puckerman was actually singing. Let alone singing to Rachel. As far as he knew Rachel couldn't stand Puck. And the most interest Puck had ever shown for the talented brunette was to shove a slushie in her face.

A few seats down, more subtlety (in a completely obvious kind of way), Quinn, too was taking notice of Puck's talent. If it were possible she were even more attracted to him now than she had been the night she and he had…you know.

But of all the Glee club members no one was more enamored with the sound of Puck's voice as Kurt. As the fashionable, soprano listened on, the rest of the room melted away. The only thing Kurt could see or hear was him. Almost any trace of conscious thought had left Kurt the moment Noah's lips parted and that wonderful, no, glorious voice began to trickle into Kurt's ears. As Puck went on Kurt could feel himself growing warmer, his body responding to Puck in a way that he would have never thought possible.

_  
And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two, oh  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you_

The barely remaining sense of reason that lingered behind in Kurt's mind, whispered softly over the sound of Puck's voice, and berated him. What was _wrong_ with him?!

This was Puck!

This was the same boy who had slushied him, dropped him in dumpsters, and ruined countless pieces of Kurt's wardrobe; however, none of that mattered at the moment. It didn't even matter that the song wasn't even for him. That Puck had probably forgotten about him all together, because the only person he seemed to notice was Rachel. Kurt let out a long, soft sigh as his body trembled. Behind his usually calm icy blue-grey eyes burned a passion that Kurt hadn't felt before. Not even for Finn.

And with his now enraged passion all traces of thought and wonder vanished. Now the only thing that mattered was Puck. And that voice. God, that voice. Each word passed through Kurt with a deep, fiery intensity.

Kurt watched as Puck masterly handled the guitar, his hands working along it, as if it were a part of him. Kurt found himself extremely jealous of that guitar. The way it pressed against the soft material of Puck's sweater, where it undoubtedly met the firmness of the muscles that rested beneath it. The way his fingers glided along, strumming it.

Oh, yeah. Definitely jealous.

Kurt never wanted this to end, but sadly he could hear the last of the notes of the familiar song coming to pass.

_  
Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would  
Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good_

Kurt's body shook and as the song came to end and he found himself carrying a heavy load of disdain for whoever wrote that song. Who the hell's idea was it to make it so short?

Soon, the effects of the song began to wear off and the applause died down and Kurt shook himself. His ability to think slowly returning and with it a good amount of shock and revulsion.

Once again the reality hit him: This was Puck!!

_No. No. No! _ This was far from happening. Kurt Hummel did not, repeat, _did not_, have feelings for Noah Puckerman. The idea was laughable. It was insane, it was unconscionable. If anything Kurt had better taste than…this! Finn for example. Finn may not have been the most expensive pair of Prada loafers, but he was at least nice. And charming. And attractive, in clean, cut, and very appealing way.

And there was nothing, absolutely nothing, appealing about Puck. Not. One. Thing.

Not his perfect, soft mocha-brown skin. Not his condescending and totally alluring smile. Not the way his body spray mixed with his own scent, especially after a game or a dance rehearsal, or a football practice. Not even the milky, brown eyes that sat perfectly spaced on his face; his stunning and unblemished face…the place where his lips where. Those perfect and more than likely soft, talented lips. Kurt didn't even appreciate the way Puck's pants always seemed to cling (even without being as famously tight as Kurt's) to his long, toned legs. Or the way his well developed chest always seem to be evident under whatever shirt he was wearing. Or the way his strong arms always seemed to threaten to tear the seams of his sleeves.

Kurt's heart rate quickened and his palms began to sweat just a little as he continued to scan over Puck, counting every single "unappealing" thing about him.

Sadly, Kurt had been so caught up in his inspection that he allowed himself to get careless and for a moment confusion and passion clouded icy-blue eyes met warm, milky brown ones and Kurt felt himself melt. His cheeks flushed and he quickly diverted his gaze.

He may have been going crazy, or rather his body may have been going crazy, but that did not mean he had a death wish and if Puck caught him staring that's exactly what he would have been; dead.

While everyone was still caught up in relieving their own selves of the shock that had resonated from Puck's solo, Kurt took his chance to stand and made his way to the door. Luckily, he escaped without being noticed.

Kurt made quick work of locating a bathroom, he didn't check to see whether it was the Boys' or the Girl's; he didn't care. Upon, arrival Kurt's nose turned up as the terrible odor of lingering "teenage boy scent" burned at his senses and he realized which gender's he had slipped into.

_Boys._ He frowned at the thought. God, did they have to smell _so_ bad?!

Kurt tossed the thought aside; he had far bigger issues to tussle with. Like the fact that his body and his mind were betraying him in a most unpleasant and unsettling way. He wandered over to the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror. Aside from the color in his cheeks, that was already lessening, nothing was out of place; however, on the inside, he was a mess.

_Touching me, touching you._

The words echoed in Kurt's mind and the sound of Puck's perfect voice crept back inside, eliciting a soft shake from Kurt as his whole body caught on fire for a moment, his mind filling with a thousand different dirty things.

Once again Kurt shook himself. Not again. He had already fallen for one straight football player and he was still reeling from the painful and saddening effects of that. He couldn't do this again. He wouldn't. Especially not over Puck.

"God." Kurt whispered almost inaudibly. Even the thought of just his name was affecting Kurt. This was wrong. _He hates you. And you hate him. That's the way it's supposed to be._

Kurt's inner debate would have to wait as the sound of the bathroom door closing pulled him back to reality. Kurt's heart jumped a little, he had been sure he had been alone, and practice had been delayed today, so the only people really left were himself, Mr. Shue, and the rest of the members, so he had hoped to be able to have a few minutes to himself and his thoughts; no matter how much he detested them at the moment.

Kurt looked past himself into the side of the mirror to see who had joined him and for the second time in five minutes his gaze collided with the one person's it probably shouldn't have.

"Puck."

…

Author's Note: Okay, so now I am excited for the next chapter. I'm starting it now, so it should be sometime soon. Remember, reviews are love and motivation. I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Close Encounters of the Jock Kind

As Sung By...

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Comprende?

...

Chapter 2: Close Encounters with the Jock Kind

...

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he froze.

"What are you doing in here?" Puck asked incredulously.

Kurt did his best to swallow the lump in his throat. "It's a bathroom. People often tend to frequent them." Kurt tried to hide his anxiety behind his usual sarcastic, bitchy-bravado.

Puck didn't respond for a while, he just continued to look at the shorter teen, before he stepped closer. "I'm sorry, Hummel, but do I sense sarcasm?" Puck's tone grew more serious and just a little threatening.

This was not an unfamiliar situation for Kurt, he had been here with Puck many times before and although he may have still feared the pummeling that the larger boy could easily deliver, he surely was not going to show it. Besides, this sudden confrontation was a good distraction from the craziness that had begun raging inside him. So, Kurt scoffed at Puck's question and continued on, "Good job, Puckerman." Kurt smiled on the inside at his use of Noah's last name, two could play that game. "I'm glad to see that all the time's you've been tackled on the field have not completely ridden you of all sense of brain power."

Puck's jaw grew tighter and Kurt noticed his hands flinch, as if he were fighting the urge to form fists, but there was something off about him today. As Puck stepped even closer Kurt noticed that while his body, his hard, perfect body, may have been tense, there was something in his eyes that eased the fear Kurt had been feeling. And suddenly, the corners of Puck's mouth turned up into a smirk.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, "Something funny?" He crossed his arms and arched a brow to reinforce his question. Puck just shrugged and continued approaching Kurt, causing Kurt's posture to falter and he took a step back away from the jock who was now looming over him, "Seriously, Noah, what are you doing?" Kurt didn't like this, he felt trapped (and considering the fact that as he stepped back again his backside collided with the sink, he realized he was).

Soon enough Puck had almost completely closed the gap between them, so much so that Kurt could feel the heat radiating from Puck and his nose no longer burned from the putrid smells that clung to the surfaces in the restroom; no, now his senses were overwhelmed by the masculine mix of _Axe _and Noah. Kurt's breath caught again and his eyes closed for a moment as the power of the situation overwhelmed him.

He didn't like this game.

Kurt took a breath, his eyes staying closed, and his bodying tensed, "Just do it." Kurt said through clenched teeth as he awaited the beating that seemed to be inevitable.

"Do what?" By now Puck had leaned forward and the warmth of his breath that accompanied his words grazed the soft skin of Kurt's cheek.

Kurt did not have to open his eyes to see the grin that without a doubt was paired with Puck's question. He could see it clearly in his mind; it was arrogant, condescending, and domineering.

"You know something, Hummel," Puck whispered his breath still coming hot and fast on Kurt's skin, his words seeping into his ears. Kurt shook his head and slowly opened his eyes to face the bully. He was surprised to see how _just _close Puck was to him, he could still feel the heat that emanated from him, but to actually see him...see him so close, close enough to touch; it was almost unbearable for Kurt.

Puck's grin was still as confident and strong as ever and he leaned even closer, to the point that his lips were almost pressed to Kurt's ear, "You're so easy." The words flowed effortlessly from his lips, once again overwhelming Kurt. The jock did not fail to notice this and he let loose a melodious and taunting laugh before he turned and exited the bathroom.

For the first time since Puck had entered the bathroom Kurt could finally breathe, really breathe and he let out a long breath. A soft tremor ran over his body as he recalled what had just happen and then with a wave of great confusion he thought aloud, "What the hell was that?"

...

Author's Note: Okay, so I know that was really, really short, but think of it just as a continuance of the first chapter and I promise I will more than make up for it with the coming chapters. I just wanted something that short, sweet, and left Kurt breathless and I think I finally know where I want to take this story. I see it coming together nicely. I hope you guys will stick with me. And please, read and review. This is my first Glee fix and I really want to hear feedback, I am still kind of new to the characters and if you guys think I am not being true to them, then let me know. Thanks. Next chapter coming soon!!


	3. I'm Not That Girl

As Sung By

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sadly.

Author's Note: Okay, so how amazing was last night's Fall Finale?! Oh my god. Best episode of any show, ever!! Oh, and the song is "I'm Not That Girl" from _Wicked_; now on with the story.

…

Chapter 3: I'm Not That Girl

Kurt glanced down with a bright smile at his recently acquired silver, Dolce and Gabbana watch. _7:05_. Kurt's smile grew, he had over an hour before classes started and the school was practically deserted.

Today was going to be a good day he told himself, heck, with the return of his car; the day already had the perfect start. Not to mention as he strolled through the empty hallways he held his head high, even though no one was around, Kurt was anxiously awaiting the chance to show off his new outfit. His legs were covered by a pair of pure white Armani jeans and his upper body was adorned with a midnight black Marc Jacobs sweater that clung to every curve of his petite body and stopped just above mid-thigh; and a pair of black Prada loafers were the cherry on top.

It didn't take Kurt long to reach his destination; the auditorium. Hurriedly he made his way inside, dropping his bag into one of the many seats, but first he pulled a clear CD case from his Marc Jacobs messenger bag, he then made his way to the stage.

Kurt really was determined to make this day as flawless as possible and to ensure that his high continued he figured there was no better way to start the school day than with a song or two. Once he was on stage he retrieved a CD player from behind the curtain; he had stashed it there after yesterday's Glee practice; however, he did no t linger on the thought too much. The memory of yesterday was a something he planned on repressing for as long as possible. It had been too confusing and Kurt was less than willing to deal with it.

Now, with the player plugged in and sitting atop the piano and his CD ready and waiting he pressed the play button and the sound of the familiar music filled the larger room and Kurt took his place center stage and without missing a beat, he began.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

Kurt's eyes closed as the words began to flow from within him and in his mind the large room was no longer empty; no, it was filled to capacity and everyone, including his fellow Glee club members, sat mesmerized by the sound of his voice. Unbeknownst to Kurt, however, the auditorium wasn't empty. And because the intrusion was unnoticed, Kurt continued on, his voice never missing a note; his eyes still closed.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Puck hadn't meant to walk in on the small soprano, but as he had walked the desolate halls Kurt's voice had slipped past him and Puck wasn't sure why he had been so intrigued, but he was. So, he stopped on his way to his before school detention and wandered into the theater. As he found himself walking down the aisle, he noticed that Kurt's eyes were closed.

He didn't know he was here. Puck considered leaving, yeah, that's what he should've done. But for some reason, it wasn't what he wanted to do. And with as much of a surreptitious nature and prowess as he could muster (which with him being who he was, he mustered quite a lot), Puck slipped into one of the aisle seats and listened as the other teen's soft voice continued in song; his voice wrapping around the words as perfectly as the jeans that covered his legs.

Puck shook himself, surprised he'd noticed (and with appreciation) anything about Kurt's outfit.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

It did not take a genius to know that this wasn't just any song, of course, Puck did not recognize it, but he could tell from the familiarity that hung in the air, mixing with Kurt's use of his voice, the jock could tell that the song meant something to Kurt and upon this realization Puck did his best to decipher whatever hidden message hid within the lyrics.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

As Kurt went on his voice melted into the song, and Puck knew. He knew what the song meant. At least, he was pretty sure. There was only one girl (at least only one at McKinley High that mattered ) that fit that description and once Puck was sure of who _she _was he knew who the song was about or more accurately who Kurt was sing "to": Finn.

Puck frowned internally at this realization.

What the hell was it with the girls…and gay guy at this school and their never ending infatuations with Finn? What was so special about the Quarterback? Puck let out a frustrated sigh, which he regretted right away.

_Don't wish; don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart-_

Kurt's voice stopped dead and his eyes opened in shock and annoyance and they scanned the theater quickly to seek the intruder.

To say that he was stunned to see no one else, but Puck sitting a few rows back and off to the right side of the theater, would have been a massive understatement, "You." Kurt's voice dripped with acidity and his eyes narrowed, "What are _you_ doing in _here_?"

Puck thought for a moment, in all honesty, he wasn't ever sure what the answer was.

"Well?" Kurt pressed, placing his hand on his hips and raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Puck had never actually noticed how appealing Kurt could be when he was angry…whoa! _What the hell? _Puck shook himself of whatever the hell was wrong with him and stood. "Does Finn know you sneak in here to sing songs about him?"

Puck always found that when he was at a loss, it was best to just be a jerk.

Kurt was obviously taken aback by Puck's comment, but he played it off well, his posture and signature Diva expression only faltering for a moment, "What are you going on about, Puckerman? God, are you so into your bromance with Finn that you have to take your frustrations out on everyone else?"

Puck's eyes narrowed and he scanned Kurt from head to toe before meeting his gaze yet again, "You know, Hummel," he stepped into the aisle and a took a few steps towards the stage, "it would be a real shame for you if someone dragged you outta here and dropped you and the fancy ass outfit into the dumpster." Kurt flinched and frowned noticeably causing a smirk to form on Puck's lips.

"Just…go." Kurt tried to sound strong and defensive, but even he could tell his request had sounded more like a plea.

This raised Puck's spirits quite a bit, "How about not?" By now he was making his way onto the stage, approaching the smaller teen who was attempting to reclaim his tough exterior.

Soon Puck stopped, with less than a foot between the two. Neither spoke for a long moment, just stared at each other. Puck took another step toward his teammate, "What's wrong, Hummel?" He asked, his voice laced with humor. Kurt swallowed hard and Puck's smirk seemed to become even more condescending.

"What…what do you want, Noah?" Kurt silently cursed himself for stumbling over his words, but as Puck continued to approach him, his eyes bearing into Kurt's, the shorter boy could feel the same rush of emotions and heat that he had the day before coming back.

Puck continued to smirk, was it just him or was the flamboyant boy before him getting flustered. He couldn't help but to notice the color that seemed to be filling Puck's cheeks, he laughed coldly. "Like what you see? Is that it, boy?"

Kurt shook slightly, fear and several other emotions overcoming him, he looked up into Puck's eyes, "Please, just…leave me alone." He looked away from the jock in hopes that he could keep him from seeing all the emotions he was sure were being conveyed through his eyes.

Puck took a step towards Kurt, to the point that he was now looming over him, "What if," another step, "I don't wanna." By now there was practically no distance between them.

"What?" Kurt's clouded eyes looked back to Puck's, whose eyes seemed to be just as clouded as his, only not with fear and confusion, but more with curiosity and an anxiousness.

"You heard me." The jock didn't repeat himself.

Kurt swallowed hard and without breaking eye contact he instinctively took a step forward, their bodies were now millimeters apart. "Then," Kurt let out a breathy sigh, "what _do_ you want?" This wasn't happening. Every bone in the fashionable boy's body was telling him to run, to back up, to anything but what he was contemplating and even…hoping for?

"I could show ya a lot better than I could tell ya." Puck let out a small laugh before his lips finally let loose of his smirk, just before the came crashing down on the other's.

Each teen's body filled with a thousand different emotions-excitement, confusion, fear, passion-but neither pulled away. Kurt was a great deal shorter than Puck so, the taller boy snaked his arm around the other's waist and pulled him up and closer, granting him easier and more fluid access to his lips. Following Puck's movements Kurt rose up onto his tip toes and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. While their bodies pressed together their lips worked in unison against one another. It was a hard, rough, fearless kiss, but suddenly the realization of what was happening dawned on Puck and he released his hold on Kurt's waist and pulled away, wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Tell anyone…" Puck seethed, he did not need to finish his threat as he rushed to the nearest exit.

Kurt stood in a shocked, confused stupor as he watched the other boy disappear out of one of the side doors. After a few seconds he raised a hand to his lips, they were puffy and warm and longing to regain Puck's; undeniable evidence that the kiss really had happened.

"Whoa."

Maybe today wasn't going to go as well Kurt had previously planned. Or maybe it was. He wasn't sure. But he was more than eager to find out.


	4. Defying Gravity

As Sung By

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

Author's Note: Okay, so how amazing was last night's Fall Finale? Oh my god. Best episode of any show, ever!! Oh, and the song is "I'm Not That Girl" from _Wicked_; now on with the story.

…

Chapter 4: Defying Gravity

"_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game; too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes: and leap!" (Defying Gravity)_

…

Half of the day had come and gone in no time and Kurt found himself pacing eagerly outside of the Boys' Locker Room. Early in the week Coach Tanaka had called a meeting for the football team to meet Thursday (today) during lunch, and while Kurt had turned in his resignation from the football weeks ago, he still had very important business here.

When the sound of the approaching team began to draw near Kurt took a step back, as to avoid any trouble and so that the exiting members of the team could easily pass by him, and lucky for him Puck still lingered inside.

"Hey, Kurt." Finn tossed the smaller boy a smile and a small wave as he passed by on his way into the hallway.

"Hey." Kurt offered, his stomach filling with small butterflies at the quarterback's presence.

With a small grin plastered on his delicate features, Kurt adjusted the strap on his bag and strolled into the now almost empty locker room.

He made his way about quietly and he could hear someone shuffling around in their locker as he approached. From the sound of a groan and then the slamming of a locker that soon followed, Kurt knew he had been right about Puck still being inside.

Surprisingly Kurt had managed to make it all the way to Puck's locker undetected; however, despite his satisfaction in that fact, he frowned he saw rounded the corner and saw Puck sitting on the bench in the aisle, head in his hands, his shoulders slumped.

"Hi." Kurt offered up his best smile.

Puck looked up, disdain heavy on his masculine features as he realized who it was, "Oh, god, not you."

Kurt visibly frowned for a moment, but shook off Puck's unfriendly welcome within seconds, "Nice to see you, too."

Puck sighed heavily, looking back down at the white-tiled floor, "What do you want, Hummel?"

Kurt suppressed a chuckle and the urge to rattle off several of the slightly proactive things that arose in his mind with Puck's question. "I thought we should talk. Considering what happened and all."

"Nothing happened." Puck bit out, without looking up.

Kurt scoffed, "I've still got the tingle on my lips to prove it."

Puck jumped up, startling Kurt and making the young soprano back up, till his backside was pressed up against a set of the cool, metal lockers, "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

Kurt shook of the surprise of Puck's actions and took a breath; he looked up into the taller boy's eyes, a smile gracing his lips.

"Something funny?" Kurt just nodded, causing Puck's jaw to tense as he pressed forward, his body almost on top of Kurt's. "What?"

Kurt's smile remained and he shrugged, "Just this." And with that he leaned up, pressing his soft, moisturized lips to Puck's slightly chapped ones. Just as Kurt had predicted, Puck did not pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss, his tongue trailing along Kurt's bottom lips, begging for entrance into the warm, wet solitude of his mouth. The jock closed the small gap between them and pressed himself into Kurt's body, causing Kurt to moan against Puck's lips, allowing Puck to take advantage and slip his tongue inside of Kurt's mouth. Another moan.

All too soon for both boys they found themselves coming up for air. They didn't pull away from each other. Their eyes remaining closed, recovering from the intensity of the moment.

"Don't," Kurt breathed out, "stop. Please."

None of this made any kind of sense to either boy, but Puck recaptured Kurt's mouth and began to once again aggressively reclaim his lips for his own, neither cared. The only thing that mattered was the heat that burned from within each boy and drove them to continue. And as their kiss continued, in the seclusion of the locker room, the only thing Kurt could think of was a few lines from one of his favorite songs, Defying Gravity:

"I think I'll try defying gravity.

And you won't bring me down.

Kiss me goodbye; I'm defying gravity."


	5. For Your Entertainment

As Sung By

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

Author's Note: I am really glad that you guys like this story so far and I really do appreciate all of the reviews. I apologize for how short the last chapter is, but this one is going to be longer. Anyways, hope you keep the reviews coming.

…

Chapter 4: For Your Entertainment

"_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya til your screamin' my name__." (For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert)_

…

Kurt sat in this music room, his hand extended, inspecting his nails. They were in pretty good condition, but he decided he would spend a little time working on them tonight, a little buff and a clear coat and they'd be good as new.

Kurt crossed his arms; his attempts at distracting himself weren't going so well. He had already finished all of his homework for the week the night before in hopes of being able to devote more time to Glee practice (Regionals were right around the corner after all) and he had arrived a little too early for practice so there was no one there to help him keep his mind of how his afternoon had gone.

Things with Puck hadn't been what he had hoped for.

_ "Oh, god!" Kurt exclaimed as Puck's mouth traveled from his to the soft skin of his neck-biting, nipping, licking. Considering the fact that this was only Kurt's second time kissing Puck, or anyone for that matter, and Puck was clearly experienced and well-trained, it was almost too much to bear. "Ah!" Another soft bite and Kurt's eyes closed and soon his lips were recaptured and their kiss continued._

_ Kurt was half-expecting (and dreading) Puck to pull away, once again, shocked and disgusted with both himself and Kurt; however, thankfully, he did not. His lips remained pressed to Kurt's. Even Puck's body was pressed to Kurt's. His left hand rested on Kurt's hip, it burned with a heat Kurt had never known. It was intoxicating. He never wanted it to leave. The other was tightly wrapped around the back of his neck. Kurt relished in the feeling of the rough, calloused hand on top of his soft skin. _

_ "Mm, Puck…" Kurt moaned against Puck's lips and pulled at the taller boy's both lip with his teeth, his eyes opening and he pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, but leaving them close enough to still feel each other's breath on their faces. The smaller boy looked up, his eyes burning with a white-hot intensity, the same one that was reflected in the other's eyes. _

_ "What are you doin' to me?" Puck breathed out his question softly, leaning forward just a bit, resting his forehead against Kurt's. _

_ Kurt smiled, "I'm glad to see your coming to terms."_

_ "With what?" Puck questioned. _

_ "Your gayness." Kurt said simply._

_ Puck instantly tensed, backing up, his expression as hard and cold as it had been earlier that day in the auditorium. "I am __**not**__ gay."_

_ "Oh, yeah?" Kurt teased with an arched brow and nodded his head downward, toward Puck's bulging and, he looked closely, pulsing crotch. Kurt suppressed a laugh. Puck said nothing and Kurt sighed, stepping closer to him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of you know."_

_ In an instant Puck had lurched forward, pushing Kurt stridently against the lockers behind the small boy. Only this time he didn't follow up by crashing his lips upon Kurt's. No, this time his fist flew forward, and landed with perfect precision against one of the red lockers. "I am not a fag." He stepped closer to Kurt and his voice dripped with a stinging acidity. "Come near me again," He punched the locker one more time, "and that'll be your face." _

_ Before Kurt could take a breath and recover, Puck was gone. He looked to his left and frowned at the new dent that appeared in the locker that Puck had punched. He swallowed hard and collected his bag from the ground and exited the bathroom._

…

With a sigh Kurt came back to the present and crossed his arms over his chest.

Who did Puckerman think he was?

He couldn't just come along, kiss Kurt (his first kiss at that), tell him to stay away, kiss him again, and tell him to stay away again. It was clear that the jock wasn't quite aware of exactly who it was he was dealing with.

Kurt Hummel wasn't the type to give up easily. Besides, the entire situation was too deliciously ironic to turn down.

After years of endless torture: dumpster diving, nailing furniture to his roof, after all of it, it turns out that Noah "Puck" Puckerman was actually not that different from him. Sure, Kurt could dress far better, and had better hair, and an actual functioning brain, and more real talent than the jock could shake a stick at…

Okay, their differences didn't really matter. What was really worth something was what they had in common and Kurt had no problem admitting it to himself. He liked kissing Noah and despite his best attempts to hide it, he knew Noah did, too.

By now the rest of the Glee kids were trickling in and he looked to his right and was startled to find Mercedes next to him; studying him inquisitively. Kurt smiled, hoping she hadn't noticed that he had zoned out. "Hey, girlie."

Mercedes just pursed her lips and arched her brow, a signature expression she'd recently adapted from Kurt, "Mhm, don't even try it. What's up with you?"

Kurt tried to laugh off her suspicion, "What? Mercedes, dear, you're so off base."

The boy's best friend shook her head, 'I don't think so. You've got dirt. And it's good, I can tell. Spill."

Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't want to keep his secret from Mercedes, but he wasn't even sure what was going on, so there was no way he was going to "spill" anything. "Seriously, there is nothing to tell."

The girl continued to stare at him incredulously, "Then how come I sat here for like five minutes before you noticed me, because you were off in the land of 'Distant Thought'?

"Just thinking about the dance steps we have to do." Kurt answered a little too quickly, something he regretted, because out of all the kids in Glee, after Mike and Brittany, of course, he was the one who had the recently learned steps down the best.

"Lia-" Mercedes began, but was cut off as Finn walked by, walking and smiling at the two friends, but mostly at Kurt, he didn't know Mercedes that well and to be honest she kind of intimidated him.

Mercedes did not miss the way Finn's gaze lingered on Kurt and how after the quarterback had found his seat on the other side of the room, next to the drums, Kurt's eyes still remained on him for a moment too long.

"Oh, no. Please, tell me this isn't some 'I'm in love with Finn and going to lock myself in my bedroom and cry to Taylor Swift all night'-kind of thing."

Kurt scoffed and turned his attention back to his friend, "I am capable of noticing other people other than Finn, thank you."

"Not often." Mercedes countered.

Kurt was thankful that Mercedes hadn't picked up in the small hint that Kurt had accidently dropped in his statement.

"Alright, guys." Mr. Shuester's voice echoed in the classroom, bringing all of the side conversations like Mercedes' and Kurt's to an end. "I have a feeling that today is going to go great. I have rounded a few new steps to add to the routine." There were a few groans from people, namely Finn, and as everyone began to stand, the opened and Puck slipped in.

'You're late, Puck." Mr. Shue shot him a look.

Puck held up a hand, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Punctuality is key, blah, blah, blah. Got it."

"Just go ahead and get in line. We're going to go ahead and learn a few new steps.

Puck wandered over to the group and took his place in the line up next to Finn, his eyes avoiding everyone, especially Kurt.

"Okay, everyone here we go…5…6…7…8…"

…

An hour later everyone, almost everyone had managed to get the new steps down and incorporate them into their routine; however, Finn was still struggling just a little.

"I can't do this, Mr. Shue." Finn groaned as he attempted the steps once more and tried to avoid falling as he tripped over his own feet. Again.

"Sure, you can, Finn." Will looked down at his watch, and frowned. "It looks like practice is over for today, but I guess we could spend a little more time working on them tomorrow, if you like, Finn."

"I can help him." Kurt and Rachel both stepped forward, staring daggers at each other when they realized they weren't alone in their separate desires to help the struggling young man.

"Uh…I suppose-" Mr. Shue began, but Rachel cut in.

"I have got this one, Kurt. I'm sure Finn appreciates your offer, but your services won't be required."

Kurt arched a brow and stared dangerously at the brazen young woman before him. "Right. I'm going to let you make that call."

"We could ask Finn." She challenged and turned to the jock and opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt beat her to the punch.

"Ha. Once again, I say, _right_. Do you really think it's that easy, you little Sour Patch reject?" Before Rachel could retort, Kurt turned to their coach, "Mr. Shuester I think it is in the best interest of the club if Finn gets help from someone who has a perfect understanding of this routine. Namely me. Not Rachel."

Everyone knew vocally Rachel was the star, but she couldn't touch Kurt in regards to dancing, especially given with this particular routine. The fact that Kurt hadn't struggled at all was something that helped his case a great deal.

"I'm sorry; Rachel, but Kurt had a point. We need everyone to get these steps down, and I think it be best for Kurt to help Finn out this time."

Kurt flashed a winning smile and Rachel sunk dejectedly into a nearby chair.

With that the group began to disband and Kurt made his way over to Finn, just as the jock picked up his backpack, "Hey, Finn."

Finn turned and smiled a little awkwardly, "Hey, buddy." There was a little bit of an awkward pause before Finn continued, "Thanks for offering to help me with the steps."

Kurt nodded eagerly, "Oh, no problem." He smiled, "About that; does tomorrow around six work for you? I would do it earlier, but I have to help my dad at his shop for a bit tomorrow after school."

Finn nodded, his smile more relaxed, "Sure that sounds great Kurt. Thanks again, can't wait." He flashed one more brilliant smile and gave Kurt's shoulder a quick pat and squeeze before he left the room.

Kurt jumped a little when he turned around to find Mercedes standing behind him, shaking her head. "You and Rachel really gotta let this Finn thing go. It's unhealthy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt took a few steps and picked his bag up off of the chair it had been resting on and turned back to his friend, "Let's go."

Mercedes walked with her friend out the door, they only made it a few yards, before Kurt stopped, "Darn. I forgot my phone. Be right back." With that Kurt turned and headed back down the hall into the practice room and collected his phone, only when he turned to leave he stopped in his tracks; he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Noah." Kurt gasped. "You scared me."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt sighed, "What are you going on about? It's not like I am pouncing on you." Kurt was still thrown from their last encounter and he wasn't going to allow Puck the satisfaction of being the only "tough guy" in the room.

"With Finn." Puck bit out through gritted teeth. "You were fighting Berry like you were two lions fighting over a dead zebra carcass."

Kurt scoffed, "God, how is that any concern of yours? Now, if you'll excuse me." Kurt tried to pass by the second-strong quarterback, but the boy stepped in front of him again and prevented him from leaving.

"You're mine.'

Kurt laughed at this. "Excuse you. I don't belong to anyone, least of all you. Besides, thought you weren't 'a fag'."

"I'm not." He stepped closer, "But until I decided whether or not to pummel you after I figure this out; you belong to me."

Kurt was in disbelief. Was he for real? "So, what? I'm like here for your entertainment?"

Puck nodded, "Basically. You'd do best to remember that, Hummel."

Kurt for the third time that day did not have a chance to respond as Puck disappeared; however, this time he was replaced with Mercedes.

"What did he want? Is he harassing you again?"

"Always." Kurt nodded and left the room, his arm locked with his friends. "You want to go to the mall. I feel a shoe craving coming on."

As Kurt wandered the mall with his friend his brain was racing and almost begrudgingly he silently admitted that he had liked that fact that Puck had grown jealous of Kurt's interest in Finn. Despite, everything Kurt tried to forget as much of it as he could for the moment and focus on being with his friend. Thankfully, Mercedes had decided to drop the detective act for the day and allowed Kurt to distract himself with her company.

For now.


	6. You Can't Always Get What You Want

As Sung By

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews, I am really glad that you all like this story. And I hope that you don't hate me for what happens in this chapter._

...

Chapter 6: You Can't Always Get What You Want

...

Surprisingly it did not take Finn long to catch on to the steps that Kurt had been helping him through. Sure, the taller boy stumbled from time to time in the beginning, but as time went on it seemed he was growing increasingly comfortable with the routine. Kurt tried not to think too much on the fact that the times when Finn slipped up, it wasn't because he wasn't grasping the concept or unable able to follow the rhythm of the music (at least not entirely), but because he was staring at the smaller boy. Kurt kind of liked that. For the first time, ever, he had Finn alone.

"You're so good." Finn stated, amazed as he watched Kurt run through the moves one more time by himself.

Kurt smiled and despite his best attempts to control himself he could feel his cheeks flush, "Thanks, Finn." Kurt took a deep breath and made his way over to the couch (that they had moved earlier to make room to practice) and sat down.

Finn took a seat next to him, "Seriously, man. I mean I knew you were good after the whole Single Ladies thing...but, wow. I wish I could move my body as well as you do yours." Kurt blushed furiously at Finn's words and at the fact that Finn's eyes traveled over the entirety of his body and then back to meet his gaze.

"I'm sure you can." Kurt responded, dazed.

"Nah," Finn chuckled and leaned back into the couch, "but it's okay. I'm okay with just watching you."

Kurt's mind was going blank, not to mention if the conversation continued he was sure he was going to blush so hard that his face would burst. "Thank you. That's sweet, Finn." Kurt stood and looked down at the other teen, "Would you like some water, I don't know about you, but I am parched after all of that." Finn nodded with a smile and Kurt returned, "Okay, I will be right back." With that he sauntered off into the kitchen.

_ First thing's first._

Before he made a move to actually open the refrigerator he stopped and checked his reflection in the smooth surface of the door's metal. He had barely begun to sweat (he made sure to turn the air on before they started), his hair was still perfectly in place, and the tight sweater-shirt he wore clung to his upper body, down to the middle of his thighs; where the bottom of his black exercise tights peeked through and stopped just above his knees. Kurt did a quick spin to make sure his butt looked as good as it should and with a satisfied smile he opened the door and pulled out two bottle of Nestle water.

Kurt practically bounced back to living room, "Here you go, Finn." Kurt made sure to stand right in front of the other boy and it did not escape his attention that Finn's eyes diverted down, taking in the view of his well shaped legs.

"Thanks, buddy." Finn's voice was a little tight and he seemed a little uncomfortable. He twisted off the top and took a long swig.

Kurt beamed, "Not a problem." Kurt followed suit and took a sip from his own bottle before setting it down on the table near the couch. "So, you want to try it one more time? I just want to be sure you have got this down, so you can go in to practice next week and blow them away."

"You mean so you can brag to Rachel about how well you taught me?" Finn corrected jokingly.

Kurt blushed again, lighter this time. "Finn Hudson, I am shocked that you think I would sink so low as to-"

"Oh, save it, Kurt." Finn said with a laugh as he stood, readying himself to go again."You ready?"

Kurt nodded with a big smile and they took their places next to each other in the middle of the room and Kurt began the count, "Okay, 5...6...7..8..." With that they began to step side to side and on the fourth count Kurt turned toward Finn and Finn should have turned in the same directions, but instead he turned toward Kurt. Both boys were already into the next move of taking a step, but because of Finn's mistake they collided, hard. Being as Kurt was only half Finn's size, Finn's body easily over powered the other and they fell; wit Kurt landing on his back and Finn landing on top of him.

"Oof!" Kurt exclaimed as they hit the ground.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn was worried as he looked down at the boy below him. Kurt was obviously dazed.

Kurt took several moments to shake off the impact and he looked up to find Finn still on top of him, his face heavy with concern. "Yeah..." Kurt wiggled a little, trying to shake off the collision, but at the same time, causing his body to rub against Finn's. Kurt froze as Finn's face went from concerned to surprised. Neither boy made any move to adjust their position or even stand up. Finn's breath was ragged and heavy, while Kurt had forgotten how to breathe.

"Kurt-" Finn started, but was interrupted as Kurt's lips pressed up against his. "Mm!" Finn's eyes closed and he couldn't help but to kiss back. Kurt's lips were soft and he tasted like berries and lemonade.

The kiss wasn't heated or passionate, just soft and simple and...romantic.

Before the realization of what he had just done hit Kurt, Finn pulled back and looked down at the stylish young man, "Kurt." He said softly.

"Oh, god." Kurt was horrified.

He had not just done that. He couldn't have.

Kurt scrambled to get from underneath the quarterback and found his way to his feet; Finn standing up a few seconds later. "Finn, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to...I wasn't think...please...I'm sorry." Kurt looked away from Finn's gaze. He was too ashamed and too afraid of what was to come.

"Hey," Finn stepped closer and cautiously put a hand on Kurt's left arm and used his other to pull his face towards him, "It's okay. I'm sorry, too."

Kurt looked up into Finn's eyes and he found that the usual blankness that filled his eyes was replaced with genuine emotion. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered and frowned.

"Kurt, you know I think you're awesome." Kurt looked away, "Hey, Kurt, come on...look at me." Reluctantly the smaller boy looked back at him, "I know how you feel about me and I know it probably doesn't help much, but for whatever it is worth, if I was gay, even a little bit," he paused his face kind and serious, "it'd be you." He used the hand that had been clutching Kurt's chin to lightly brush the side of his face.

Kurt continued to look up into Finn's eyes. There were so many things he felt in that moment, so many things he wanted; he didn't know what to say. It was risky, but he did the only thing he could think of: he leaned up and once again lightly pressed his lips to Finn's. Only this kiss was lighter and said even more than the one before it.

Finn didn't really have a chance to respond before Kurt pulled away and when his eyes opened the darker haired boy was barely smiling and he spoke before Finn could, "Thank you."

Finn nodded and smiled and said nothing as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

Kurt did not hesitate in responding to the friendly action. He pressed the side of his face into Finn's shirt and breathed in his scent.

Kurt laughed internally as he thought back to a set of lyrics:

_You can't always get what you want_

_ But if you try sometimes, you get what you need_

And at this moment he knew as long as he had Finn, even just as a friend, he had what he needed for now.

...

_Author's Note: So, that was that chapter. I hope no one is upset, I love Puck and Kurt, but I am always going to be a Finn and Kurt fan, too, but don't worry. Puck will be back in the next chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think! Thank you and Happy New Year, everyone!!_


	7. Dollhouse

As Sung By

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews, I am really glad that you all like this story. I am really proud of this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it, too._

...

Chapter 7: Dollhouse

_I'm just a girl, you're just a boy_

_This is my heart, it's not a toy_

_So what's with you playin' with my mind? _

...

It had been a week since Finn and Kurt's private dance lesson and Kurt had been on Cloud Nine ever since. Sure, a small part of him would always be a little sad that they could never be more than what they were, but the larger part of him was completely incandescent. Finn Hudson cared about him, really cared about him. And that meant more to Kurt than anything he could ever recall.

Kurt continued to beam as he made his way through the halls of McKinley High that Wednesday morning. The hallways were pretty empty, except for a few passing students, but Kurt expected that considering that he was running behind today. Kurt was usually a stickler for being prompt, but he'd been too comfortable in bed (with his dreams of Finn to keep him company) and when he did finally get up, he'd realized he had forgotten to pick out an outfit for the next day. He wasn't too broken up about, he had a good reason for being distracted; he'd been texting Finn well into the wee hours of the night-a recent frequent occurrence.

For a moment a small voice in the back of his head questioned how healthy this friendship with Finn really was, but he quickly silenced it as he reached his locker. He made quick work of the combination and began to retrieve the required books for his first three periods, he'd exchange them during the break before his fourth; however, his concentration was broken as he caught wind of a hushed argument around the corner, a few lockers down.

"Babe, what is your problem. Is it that time of the month?"

Kurt's eyes bugged as he listened to the clearly clueless boy who he could not see, but he was sure he knew that voice.

"Do you even hear yourself, Puck?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, he'd been right on the money and he was also willing to bet that the young woman who was with him was Santana Lopez.

"Yeah, I hear myself real well. Now answer my question."

Santana groaned, "Fine. You wanna know what my problem is? You!" Kurt didn't need to see Santana to feel the cool rush that probably accompanied the icy glare she was no doubt giving Puck.

"What the hell did I do?" Puck retorted, clueless as ever.

"Last night! We hook up and then this morning you're all..." Santana trailed off trying to find the right words, "...you're all asshole-y."

Kurt rolled his eyes. That was the best she could come up with? Weren't cheerleaders supposed to be imbedded with automatic comebacks and other defense mechanisms? Kurt brushed off his thoughts and stopped listening. He had a class to get to and he was more than willing to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt at the mention of Puck and Santana's recent hook up.

As Kurt closed the flap on his Marc Jacob's bag he made sure to close his locker loud enough to distract the couple around the corner, causing both teens to look around the edge of the wall.

"Hummel." Puck growled and Santana just glared at him.

"God, could you two be more Jerry Springer-esque?" Both Santana and Puck went to respond to Kurt's quip, but the smaller boy held up his hand and beat them both to it, "I wouldn't waste your time trying to search around in those underdeveloped brains of yours for a stinging comeback, you might hurt yourselves. Plus, shouldn't you be rushing off to the nearest pharmacy and stocking up on condoms and pregnancy tests, just in case?" Kurt winked and turned to strut off to his first class.

Neither the jock nor the cheerleader could muster the strength to recover from Kurt's slicing comments in time and just watched the fashionable teen march away.

...

For the entirety of his first period AP History class Kurt couldn't seem to focus and surprisingly his mind was not stuck in the land of "What if Finn and I...", but instead he was more concerned with his recent encounter with the Hispanic Finn and Quinn. God, what did Puck even see in Santana. She was bitchy and...only mildly okay-looking and...bitchy! Sure, maybe from time to time Kurt could be a bit of a bitch, like earlier with them, but not like Santana. What confused Kurt even more was, why did he even care? So, he'd made out with Puck once or twice, he still couldn't stand him. In fact, he detested him.

But he did taste really, really good!

That thought snapped Kurt back to reality. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed-no one was even paying attention. It took Kurt a moment, but he began to look around even harder...where was he? He looked to the walls and spotted the math-friendly posters that adorned them. Kurt frowned, he'd been so focused on Puck and Santana and how much he did _not _like Puck that he had zoned out through-what he was present for of-his History class and even made his way to his Algebra class. Kurt sighed, heavily annoyed with himself, and stood, heading for the door.

Thankfully the teacher's back had been to him because he was writing equations on the board, so he slipped out undetected.

Kurt tried to shake himself of the confusion and frustration that riddled his insides, but he just couldn't do it. He had Puck on the brain and as much as he hated it, there was nothing he could do about it. And just as he began to accept his fate, he found himself being gripped by the arm and yanked unceremoniously into a small utility closet.

"What the hell?" Kurt began, but found himself silenced as a pair of warm lips smashed roughly against his. "Mmm! Get o...mm..off!" Kurt tried pushing his frisky attacker away, but as his hands pushed at the hard body before him, he failed.

Thankfully it wasn't long before he was released and the assailant pulled the chained cord in the middle of the small room and turned on the light above them. "Dude, relax. It's me." Puck rushed his words out.

Kurt pursed his lips and glared. "I know it's you, you Neanderthal."

For a moment Puck frowned, but he quickly recovered and snaked an arm around Kurt's waist. "What's with you today?" He pulled the boy closer to him and leaned down; pressing his lips to the soft skin of his neck, "Don't get me wrong, your attitude is kind of turning me on, but still..." he trailed off and replaced his words with a trail of butterfly kisses.

Kurt was almost distracted by the gentleness of Puck's lips as they traveled over his skin, but the jock wasn't that good and Kurt wasn't that easy. "What's with me," Kurt paused to push Puck off of his, "is you. You and your bipolar penis. One day you want me, the next you're schlepping around with that overly tanned, wannabe-a-Quinn." Kurt didn't even look at Puck as he spoke, he merely directed his eyes to his clothes trying to smooth them out.

"Dude-"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Do not call me 'dude'." This time he looked at Puck and before the other boy could speak, he went on, "And before you dip into your shallow pool of whit, let me save us both the time. This," he motioned between them, "whatever it is, isn't happening."

"How can you say you don't want it, when you don't even know what it is?" Puck questioned with a deep smirk.

Kurt scoffed, "You want a definition? Fine. You, being the whore that you are, have managed to plow-literally-your way through this town's entire female population and now you're bored and you think that I just might be able to satisfy whatever 'cravings' you've had lately. Oh, and you think that, because I have never had a boyfriend I will be so desperately willing to sneak around and do whatever you say, no matter how freaky and dirty and nasty. Is that it, Puckerman?" Puck just kind of shrugged and nodded, he was clearly amused with himself. He was so cocky. Kurt hated that. More accurately he hated that he found it appealing, but he'd be damned if Puck was going to know that.

"Look here, jock," Kurt stepped closer to Puck, but not in a seductive way, no, this was just to emphasize his point, "You may have a way with the girls and women in this town, but I have two things that none of those washed up, middle aged women, their dusty old vaginas or those Cheerios have."

"What's that?" Puck asked, still smirking slightly.

"Self-respect and class and you know what that means," he looked the tall jock up and down before bringing his eyes back up to Puck's, "that I am so far out of your league." This time it was Kurt's turn to smirk smugly.

With Puck frozen Kurt turned and reached for the handle on the door, but Puck's hand seized his, stopping him and before he could speak, Puck did. "He'll never want you." Kurt didn't look at Puck, but the boy still went on, "You can say what you want about me and I know that this situation might not be ideal, but I also know that some part of you is holding out for him. For Finn. But you should know," Puck stepped closer to him and leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear, "I'm not him. I'm better." For once Puck's words weren't harsh or arrogant, they seemed almost sincere.

It seemed Puck's little speech had caught the soprano's attention and it wasn't long before Kurt was facing him. "You know Puck, you're too old to be playing around like this. I could never be stuck living life like this-secret meetings and hook ups. I'm above it. I deserve better. You can't control me and use me for...whatever. I'm not a doll and this," he looked around them, "it's not a dollhouse." Kurt went for the door once more, but stopped and turned once more to face Puck. "But, you're right about one thing." He looked up into Puck's eyes again, "you're not him. Know how I know?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Because you don't get to have me; not my body and sure as hell not my heart. We're done."

And with that Kurt disappeared out of the closet and left a stunned Puck to contemplate just what the hell had just happened.

...

_Author's Note: Oh, my god...so I hope that you guys liked that. And if there are any OTH fans out there, I hope you enjoyed my placement of a certain quote. Anyway, I promise to update again soon. I am really loving this story and the fact that you all are, too. Please continue to leave reviews; they really do keep me going. By the way, there will be some Puck/Kurt love coming soon! Promise!_


	8. Cowboy Casanova

As Sung By

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: Hey, guys! This update is going to be a short one, but I got inspired to write a little today and I was kind of in the mood for some Puck/Kurt smoochies, so this is what I came up with. I hope you guys I enjoy it. I'll try and update again in another day or so! Please, remember to read and review. I would love some more reviews! _

...

Chapter 8: Cowboy Casanova

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery_

_Give you feelings that you don't want to fight, you better run for your life (Carrie Underwood)_

...

Kurt had managed to shake himself (for the most part) of his encounter with Puck and make it through the next part of his day. He'd only had one more class after math before lunch and thankfully his International Business class had practically flown by. Kurt always had to suppress a bitter laugh when it came to that class; what the hell did anyone in Ohio, let alone this godforsaken town, know about International Business.

Kurt didn't pay it much mind, though, and continued on towards the cafeteria, where he was sure Mercedes would be waiting for him. With that thought in mind, Kurt added a bit of pep to his step and a small smile graced his lips. The larger girl always had a way of brightening his day and if there was ever a day where he needed a pick-me-up, it was this day; however as Kurt turned one of the last corners before reaching the large lunch room he found himself frozen in his tracks.

The small boy had managed to turn the corner just in time to see Finn Hudson lean down and place a light kiss on Rachel Berry's lips. Kurt had known that Finn and Rachel had been developing a little something over the last few months, but there was a big difference between knowing about it and being six feet from it. And despite his best attempts to dismiss what was happening before him, his heart fell and a dull ache washed over his chest; his lips parted and he drew a sharp intake of breath, in an effort ease his recently acquired pain, but as he did the sudden little noise cause the two teens before him to jump at part.

"Kurt!" Finn was obviously startled to see his friend; Rachel, however, just rolled her eyes. "W...what are you doing?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment, having forgotten how to actually form a coherent sentence, but it wasn't long before he regained his composure and straightened his posture, "Lunch." He waved his arm in the direction down the hall behind the two lust bunnies.

"Oh," Rachel finally chimed in, "Well, don't let us stop you."

Kurt shot her a smile so fake, he was sure had he had the power, the flesh would have melted off her face, "So, considerate, aren't you, Rachel?" The girl just shrugged and offered up her own fake and condescending smile, but she didn't stop there. In one quick motion he slid her hand into Finn's and interlocked their fingers. Had Finn been a bit brighter, he would have picked up on the venom that laced her action, but he didn't.

Once again Kurt felt that all too familiar ache, "Actually, my appetite isn't what it used to be. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Kurt didn't even bother to try smiling at either one of them as he turned and went back the way he came. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't make his way to the cafeteria, he wasn't sure he could handle all the emotions that were coursing through him and he couldn't risk losing control in front of all of those people.

So, with no clear destination Kurt wandered through the almost empty halls, the only thing he could think to do was to try and not cry. He hated himself for this. How many times was he going to go through this? He and Finn were never going to happen, he had accepted that. So, why couldn't he move on?

It was when that question was echoing through his mind that he looked up to see none other than Noah Puckerman heading in his direction. Kurt froze, but not out of fear or worry. Maybe the reason Kurt hadn't been able to leave his feelings for Finn behind was because he hadn't moved on.

No time like the present.

Considering the fact that Puck was oblivious to Kurt's inner dilemma, he kept going, only to scoff bitterly as he passed the small soprano.

Kurt hadn't even weighed all the possibilities of what he was considering, but without thought he called out to the boy who had just passed him, "Puck, wait!" Kurt turned and to his surprise, the boy had actually stopped.

"What do ya want, Hummel?" Disdain dripped from Puck's voice.

Kurt looked around the hall, surveying their surroundings and to his liking, they were alone. Kurt looked to his left and spotted a supply closet like the one they'd occupied earlier that day. And with one more glance around the now desolate hallway, just to be sure, he closed the distance between them in three strides and gripped Puck's collar.

Puck was beyond surprised at the strength the small teen possessed, which was probably why he allowed the other to pull him into the small space. Once the initial shock had worn off, Puck went to speak, "What the hell, Hum-"

Kurt didn't allow Puck to finish his sentence, as he had already latched the door, discarded his bag on the floor and practically leaped forward, smashing his lips to Puck's.

Puck was stunned momentarily, but it did not take him long at all to respond to the aggressive action. Of course, Puck was used to being the instigator and the one who was in control, but he would be lying if he said the surprising action hadn't excited him. And as their lips meshed together, Puck snaked a strong arm around Kurt's slender waist, pulling him as close as he could. He wasn't sure what had caused the change in the boy, but mostly he didn't care. He was just eager and more than a little grateful. All too soon, however, the warmth of Kurt's soft lips was gone and Puck groaned in protest and leaned forward in a failed attempt to recapture Kurt's lips.

"One second, big boy." Kurt breathed out. He let his right hand travel up and covered Puck's talented mouth, preventing him from continuing the kiss, but he made no effort to slither out of Puck's grasp. "We need to establish some ground rules here."

Puck looked at Kurt as he dropped his hand from his mouth and stared incredulously at the smaller teen, "Rules?"

Kurt nodded, "I know they're a foreign concept to you, but I want to make sure this situation is crystal clear for both of us, okay?" Puck nodded slowly, "This is just physical. It's wrong and it's twisted on some many levels, but I think I need this. Don't even think about it!" Kurt silenced the comment he knew Puck wanted to make and allowed Puck to just smirk as he went on, "I know that this isn't the best thing to do, but I don't care." He took a moment and stared up at the other boy and as he did he could feel the earlier ache lessening, "Now…on to the rules. First off, I am not at your beck and call. All hook ups will be initiated by me at a time and place that I deem acceptable. Secondly, if I should come within one hundred feet of a dumpster, pee balloon, or piece of vandalized lawn furniture, we're done." Kurt arched a perfectly shaped brow, "Do we have an understanding?"

Puck's smirk grew, Kurt's demands were reasonable, but if the fashionable young man actually thought that he was going to be the one to determine when they would hook up: he had another thing coming. "Yeah, whatever." Puck responded and without missing a beat he leaned down and reclaimed Kurt's lips for his own.

Kurt did nothing to fight this kiss. He wanted this. But more importantly, like he had told Puck, he needed this. On some level he knew this thing with Puck wouldn't be as simple as either of them would want it to be, but as Puck's tongue caressed his and his teeth nibbled at Kurt's lower lip, Kurt found himself whimpering in delight and melting into the other boy and he realized he didn't care.

...

_Author's Note: I hope you guys liked that! Let me know what you think! Thanks! Also, please forgive me for any typos in this chapter. I took a new allergy medicine and it's making me want to pass out, so I am sure I missed a few._


	9. Scared of Lonely

As Sung By

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note__: So, I decided that while I love Puck and Kurt I think that this is not the kind of choice Kurt would make without seriously reflecting on or at least condemning himself for. And I'll warn you, this one is a bit short, but the next will be longer. And don't worry; there will be more Puck/Kurt action soon! Promise. I just wanted to add a little, realist self-loathing to the situation. I hope you guys enjoy. Please Read and Review. Seriously, I need and love to hear your guys' thoughts. And thank you for all the ones so far. P.S. This would've been up sooner, but Fanfiction wasn't working._

...

Chapter 9: Scared of Lonely

_I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside  
And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night  
And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?  
'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me (Beyonce)_

...

Kurt squeezed his hands around his phone for the umpteenth time that evening. So far he had ignored two calls from Mercedes, four from Finn, and two texts from Puck. The only time he had actually made the effort to answer was when his father called to inform him he would be a couple hours late getting home. Kurt could hear the gruff tone his father used and knew it wasn't because of the extra work, but because he would be missing tonight's Deadliest Catch.

Kurt threw a glance across his bedroom at the alarm clock next to his bed; 5:17. With a heavy sigh he turned back to his Vanity. He still had several hours before his father would be home and honestly he was thankful for the time alone. Today had not been a good day. He thought back over the series of events that had lead him to his current state.

Puck.

Finn and Rachel.

Puck again.

Albeit, it was a short list and it was more a list of names than actual things that had happened, Kurt was still exhausted from the recollection. The small boy did not have enough energy to focus on the specific events. It all pained him too much to think about.

Kurt stared at his reflection in his vanity mirror. He had not changed since school and despite the hazardous day he had endured, his outfit was still as perfect as ever. Not a wrinkle in sight. Even the product in his hair was just now starting to lose its effect. On top of both of those miracles, it seemed his skin had been kissed by an angel over the last week. Either that or the ridiculous amounts of money he spent on skin creams and blemish treatments were finally seeming to be worth it. Still, Kurt was a mess.

Inside he was spinning. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he could still feeling the lingering ache from earlier when he'd practically crashed into Finn and Rachel. Kurt thought back to the apologetic expression Finn had been wearing during the encounter. That was probably why the young quarterback was power calling his phone. But, even though he was sure his friend felt bad for him, it did nothing to help ease his frustrations.

What the hell did Finn even see in Rachel? The girl was pushy, loud, controlling, and you could guide ships through the seven seas with that fog horn of a nose! What was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he see everything that Kurt had to offer? While Kurt could be pushy and controlling, like Rachel, he could also be kind and warm. Not to mention all of his features were small and symmetrical and his sense of fashion was...well, maybe that didn't count so much, considering Rachel totally lacked one all together. Or maybe that made it count more. Kurt couldn't decide.

But in the end, none of that mattered. Finn would never love Kurt. Never even want him. Not the way he wanted Rachel. No matter how audacious an attraction that was.

That brought Kurt to his next train of thought.

For whatever reason, Puck _wanted _him. And deep down Kurt knew that he wanted him, too. Bad. The only problem was that, Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted Puck out of sheer desire or lust, but something much deeper. Much more pathetic.

Need.

Everyone he knew had experienced some semblance of a relationship or desire. Everyone, but him. And while Kurt Hummel may have been the epitome of confidence and security on the outside, inside he was the same as every other sixteen year old. He was scared, lonely, and unsure. And, though he would never admit it to anyone, he wanted, above all else, to be wanted. To know, if even only for a moment, what it felt like to mean something, anything to, someone.

That's where Puck came in.

Maybe their arrangement wasn't the smartest, healthiest, or safest idea, but even now, hours later when he was locked away deep in his basement-turned-bedroom, he could still feel the tingle Noah's lips left on his. He could still feel the way Puck's boulder-sized arms had snaked around his waist and he had held Kurt against the warmth of his body.

It was like that Phantom Limb syndrome he had heard about on Grey's Anatomy...or was it ER? Either way, Puck may have been gone, but in a way Kurt could still feel him.

And he liked it.

So, maybe Noah Puckerman wasn't his White Knight, but for a little while he could keep Kurt from being alone. And if he didn't do this he was terrified that's exactly what he would be.

So with a heavy sigh, he stood, swiftly picking up his phone and expertly flipping it open to reveal the keyboard and as he made his way up the stairs he responded to the texts Puck had sent him.

_Thu, January 28 5:32 p.m._

_ To: Noah (Puck)_

_ My dad's going to be working late tonight. Would you like to come over? _

_..._

_Author's Note__: I hope you were all happy with that. There will be some more Puck/Kurt smoochies in the next chapter, but I also think that I want to work on the friendship between Finn and Kurt. I really want those two to be close. I can't help it, but I love them, too. Until next time. Don't forget to review! Please and Thank you! XOXO_


	10. Good Girls & Gay Guys Go Bad

As Sung By

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: OMG, I did not realize it had been soo long since I had last updated! I am so very, very sorry. School and life have been crazy lately and I just let this story get away from me, but it won't happen again. I hope you guys still want to read (and review) it! _

...

Chapter 9: Good Girls (& Gay Guys) Go Bad

_I know your type; you're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite. Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control! (Cobra Starship)_

...

Kurt was surprised with how quickly Noah was able to make it to his house; it had not been fifteen minutes after he'd received a response to his text (_Hell yeah!_) that the second string quarterback was at his door.

It was no secret that Kurt, unlike Noah, was not well versed in the art of seduction, so once Kurt had invited Noah in they made their way down to his basement and makeshift bedroom. They both took seats on top of Kurt's bed, far enough apart that they could barely feel the heat that emitted from each other's bodies. Kurt swallowed hard and folded his hands, placing them in his lap.

Noah sucked his teeth and pursed his lips, staring around the immaculate room—it was so bright for a basement. He cast a glance in Kurt's direction and saw that the smaller boy was attempting to burn a hole into the wall across the room with his eyes, "Hey," the taller of the two teens scooted a little closer to the other, "you don't _have _to do this, you know."

Kurt was surprised by the sincerity in Puck's voice, but even more so by the genuine concern that flickered behind those big brown eyes, when he finally met his gaze. It was only there for a moment; but Kurt could see that alongside his concern, the soprano could see something else—fear. But before he could be sure, it was gone.

Kurt offered a small smile, "It's not that, Noah." Kurt sighed and his smile flattered and he looked down for a moment before raising his gaze once more, "I want to, it's just that I've never…I mean, well, obvious there was today and the other times with you…but…where I am going with this…" Kurt scoffed at how pathetic he must have seemed. Kurt could even feel the rush of blush coming to his cheeks. He took a breath and started again, "I'm not the most experienced person. Before you there was…well, no one."

Puck smiled slightly—the fact that it wasn't a smirk did not escape Kurt's attention. "Experience comes with time, Hummel." His smile grew.

At the sound of the sweet tone Puck used, even the affectionate way he used his last name, as if it were some kind of nickname. "I know that, I just don't want you to think you're…that I…you know, suck."

This brought a hearty laugh from Puck; he enjoyed seeing the usually confident, articulate, and stoic teen flustered, "I actually wouldn't mind at all, in fact I encourage you to _suck_." His trademark smirk was once again in place.

"Good lord, Noah!" Kurt tried to act offended, but his attempt was foiled as he released a boisterous laugh.

"Kurt…" Noah's tone was softer now.

Kurt seemed worried for a moment at the change in tone, "Yeah."

"I'm gonna to kiss you know."

Kurt nodded and parted his lips to respond, but before he could Noah's lips were on his. Kurt groaned in pleasant surprise at the sudden feeling of warmth and he leaned eagerly into the kiss. Noah took this as his cue and wrapped a strong arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

For a while the kiss was tame—gentle, tender; however, it was not long before Noah leaned back onto the plush comforter that rested over Kurt's mattress. Noah pulled just a bit tighter around Kurt's waist, making sure he followed him down. Kurt moaned lightly at the sheer lack of space between their bodies and the feeling of absolute warmth that caressed his body. The teen beneath him took advantage of the overwhelming situation and traced his tongue over the soft lips that were connected to his. In no time Kurt's lips parted and allowed Noah's tongue the access it so desperately sought.

Another moan from Kurt and Noah smiled against his lips.

Kurt's tongue wrestled against Noah's, but he allowed the older boy to control the kiss and his tongue to explore the newly familiar recesses of Kurt's mouth; however, too soon for Kurt's liking, Noah pulled back, his teeth pulling gently at Kurt's lower lip, but before Kurt could protest Noah's lips traveled over the smooth skin of his cheek, down his chin until they reached their destination; the nape of his neck.

Kurt's eyes squeezed close even tighter and he moaned at Noah bit and nipped and licked at his neck. He let out a breathy "Oh, god" and he could feel Noah grin against his neck for a moment before he went back to work and while his mouth continued to do all sorts of wonderful things to the sensitive skin, Noah's slipped his free arm down the back of Kurt's designer jeans and gave a generous squeeze, and this time it was Noah who groaned.

He pulled his lips from Kurt's neck (much to Kurt's chagrin) and looked at him incredulously, "You go _commando_, Hummel?"

As if copying Noah's previous one, Kurt smirked, "Nothing comes between me and my Calvins."

"_Fuck_," Noah released a breath he had not even realized he was holding, "that's hot!' Kurt's smirk grew and Noah arched brow, "You planned this!"

Kurt shook his head, "I did not! And I do not appreciate such an outlandish accusation as that one, now take it back!"

Puck shook his head; he had never been so amused and turned on at the same time. Perfect Kurt Hummel had a side of kink to him. The larger teen leaned up and crashed his lips back on to Kurt's; his left hand wrapping even tighter around his waist, and his right squeezing eagerly at the mound of skin in his grasp. He wanted there to be as little space between them as possible.

His mind began to wander to just how it would feel if there was nothing between Kurt and himself and soon he found himself annoyed at the layers of fabric between them.

Noah Puckerman wanted Kurt Hummel.

And he would have him.

_..._

_Author's Note: So, I hope that was alright. I can't wait to read your guys' reviews! I've missed them soo much! I'll update soon. PROMISE!_


	11. The Saltwater Room

As Sung By

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: So, I think you guys are going to love or hate this chapter; I'm leaning towards the latter. But I wanted to update soon after the last, because I owed you one, but one of the comments got to me and I realized I needed to work on a certain friendship._

...

Chapter 11: The Saltwater Room

_Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time__... (Owl City)_

Adjusting the strap of his Marc Jacob's bag Kurt headed for the double doors of McKinley High, head held high. It had been two weeks since he and Noah had started things up and since then Kurt found himself in a much better and relaxed mood. He felt the fact that the gorillas of the football team had backed off of him, too; no dumpster dives and slushie facials since things with Puck had began. Kurt wasn't sure what Noah had said to the Neanderthals, but whatever it had been, he was grateful for it.

He made a mental note to express his gratitude to Noah later on.

Kurt had made it not ten feet from the door when a strong hand pulled at his forearm, breaking his stride. The small boy tensed and sighed. It looked like today would put an end to that no dumpster diving streak.

"Kurt."

The petite brunette relaxed right away. It was a football player, but he wouldn't mind an encounter with this one. He turned with a friendly smile, "Hello, Finn."

The abnormally tall teen greeted Kurt with a goofy grin, "What are you doing here so early?"

Kurt couldn't help but to keep smiling, he found Finn's charm and lopsided grin adorable, "Sometimes I come early to use the choir room to practice by myself."

Finn's smile faltered for a moment at Kurt's choice of words and fought the slight blush that was rushing to his cheeks, "That's cool."

For a moment an awkward silence descended. Kurt hadn't seen much of Finn since he and Puck started "practicing" (as they told Burt whenever he got home early from work). "What about you? I did not figure you the type to get to school early."

Finn chuckled and stuffed his fingers into his front pockets, "I'm usually not, but Coach called an emergency moral…no, that's not right. Morale!" Finn pulled his right hand out of his pocket and snapped his fingers, "That's it, a _morale _meeting for the team this morning."

Kurt smiled, "That seems like an effective thing to do. How did it go?" He was genuinely interested, well more so in conversing with Finn and less about the team's morale, but then again that was important to Finn, so it was important to him. Friends were allowed to care about the things their friends cared about, right?

Finn shrugged and frowned slightly, slipping his right hand back into his pocket, "Eh, it could have gone better. Most of the guys don't take it seriously." Finn scrunched his brow for a moment; he seemed to be thinking about something really hard, "They should, though. It's important. We'll never win if they don't try harder, you know?" By now he was looking back at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "That's true, but you guys did win one this year! That's something." His smiled beamed up at the other boy.

Finn's smile grew into more of a grin, "Yeah, but then we lost our best asset: our kicker."

Kurt blushed at the compliment, "I wasn't that good."

Finn reached a hand out and put it on Kurt's bicep and the smaller boy unconsciously leaned into the warmth of the touch, "You were awesome!"

Kurt continued to smile, "Thank you, Finn."

Soon a silence began to settle, but this one wasn't anywhere near awkward, it was comfortable and filled with smile, "Hey, Finn," Kurt went on, "Would you like to keep hanging out while I practice inside?" He motioned back toward the doors as he spoke. Finn nodded happily and followed Kurt into the school.

While the two friends wondered off inside they were unaware of a pair of narrowed brown eyes watching them from across the parking lot.

_I'd sooner buy, defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you __**won't bring me down**__!_

Kurt's melodic voice filled the auditorium and once he had taken a moment to catch his breath he stepped a bit closer to Finn, who sat a few feet back on the piano bench watching him with wide eyes and an impressed expression.

"I told you I could hit." Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

It took him a moment, because he was still taken aback by how perfect Kurt's voice had been through the course of the song. His teasing the boy about not being able to hit a high "F" had been facetious, but when Kurt had demanded Finn allow him to prove that his loss at the Diva Off had been a fluke, Finn allowed him the chance to prove himself.

"You're amazing." Finn spoke without thinking.

Kurt blushed and for a moment things threatened to get awkward, but Kurt did his best to fight it and smiled graciously, "Thank you. From you, Mr. Hudson, that means a lot." And he offered a little bow before taking a seat on the bench next to Finn.

Finn smiled for a moment, but it soon disappeared, "Can I ask you somethin', Kurt?" Kurt nodded and Finn went on, "If you could hit the note you needed, why didn't you?"

Kurt took a breath, he hadn't talk about think with anyone, but Finn was his friend and he had nothing to be ashamed of. "My dad." Kurt said simply.

Finn's normal expression of semi-confusion and blankness grew more confused, "Did he not want you to sing that song."

Kurt quickly shook his head in the negative, "No, no, no. It was nothing like that." Kurt sighed looking down for a moment; however when he raised his head his gaze strategically did not meet Finn's, "The day before the Diva Off, my dad got a call." Finn still looked confused, "Someone called and told him I was a fag."

Finn's expression changed to one of horror, "That's horrible! I am so sorry Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, "It is nothing I'm not used to, but my dad…" Kurt trailed off; he hated thinking about the pain it brought his father when Kurt was harassed for his sexuality. "He is not used to that kind of thing. I mean while he has sort of always known and we have come to peace with it, it's never been maliciously thrown in his face and when I saw how hu-hurt," Kurt's voice quivered and Finn put a hand to his thigh, causing Kurt to finally look him in the eye, "He was so hurt, Finn." Kurt frowned and so did the taller of the two. Kurt took a deep breath and sighed, "I knew if I got up on a stage and sang a girl's song in front of hundreds of people, it would just get worse. I love who I am and I love music, but not more than I love my dad."

Finn offered a small smile, "You're really classy, Kurt." Finn's brow tightened, "Wait, that is a good word, right?"s

Kurt laughed at that, he couldn't hold it back, "Yes, it's a very good word. And, you're a very good friend. Thank you, Finn." Kurt leaned closer and hugged the boy; he was surprised at how tightly Finn returned the hug.

Even though the moment was innocent and simple and friendly, from afar it could have seemed like more. Especially as a tall figure watched the boy who had openly liked Finn watched, cloaked in shadow and their fists tightened.

The figure stormed off through the open side-door that had concealed them in a dark silhouette, a new mission embedded in their mind and heart.

By the time Glee practice came at the end of the day, Kurt Hummel would _pay_!

_..._

_Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger! Okay, not really. I think we all know who's in the shadows. What will they do?! What will become of Finn and Kurt? How will this affect the Glee club?! Dun, dun, dun! _


	12. Tell Me Why

As Sung By

Chapter 12: Tell Me Why

Disclaimer: I own none of Taylor Swift's song. They all belong to the beautiful singer herself.

…

_Author's Note: P.S. I am doing this story without a BETA, I've never had one and didn't know they existed till recently and don't know how to get one, so please forgive me for any mistakes. I tried to catch as many as I could, but I am terrible at proofreading my own work. (Sadface)_

_..._

_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground_

_I see who you are (Taylor Swift)_

...

...

Kurt found himself wandering the halls of McKinley High as he waited for the lunch bell to ring. Kurt reached back and pulled his iPhone out of the pocket of his Guess jeans and tapped the unlock button. A small sigh escaped his lips and his stomach sank a little. Lunch wouldn't be out for another ten minutes and then there would Glee practice. Mr. Shuester had managed to charm the teachers into giving the members the last two periods of the day off to add an extra practice to the schedule; Regionals was two months and Mr. Shuester was definitely doing everything he could to make sure that there was no way they would not be ready.

Kurt could understand Mr. Shue's ambition, but in all honesty he wanted today to be over. It was Tuesday and Noah was supposed to be coming over right after to school. He couldn't help but smile. The last few weeks had been nice. Kurt was not sure what surprised him more: the fact that Noah could actually be sweet and charming and charismatic. He hadn't begun to pressured Kurt into taking their sessions any further than Kurt was comfortable with, which for now only included making out and a naughty touch here and there. What was equally as surprising was the fact that Kurt found himself falling for Noah. The boy was everything Kurt had thought he wasn't. And in the last few days he found himself more than looking forward to their "dates" and even little things, like texts and notes Noah had placed in his locker. He thought back to the one he had found yesterday, "_Your ass looks freaking awesome in those jeans_." Nothing too sweet, but still Kurt found them flattering. Even the sight of Noah in the hallway and the little half smiles he would toss in Kurt's direction made his heart flutter in the same way it had for Finn. Kurt was grateful to have friend in Finn, but nowadays he saw him less and less as _that _boy--a title Noah was quickly claiming for his own.

This was something he would never admit to anyone, but of late whenever Kurt found himself in his room or in his car and the radio or his iTunes would begin to play Taylor Swift he would find himself eagerly singing along with the music--at times sounding better than the country starlet herself.

_I've had time to think it o-over _

_All I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and_

_Jump and fall into me_

Kurt softly sang the words as he rounded one of the many corners of McKinley; however, his solo was cut short and he began to blush as he caught sight of a couple at the other end of the hall, too far down to have heard him coming. Before Kurt could turn to leave the couple to their lunchtime liaison he noticed the telltale Mohawk.

Kurt could not have prepared himself for the stabbing ache that swept through his chest, knocking the wind out of him. His mouth opened slightly releasing a soft whimper and his eyes grew heavy and began to water. His mouth went dry and his voice broke as he spoke, "No-ah?"

It was a soft pathetic sound, but it was still loud enough to reach Puck's ears. The boy pulled his lips off of Santana's, but left his arms around her waist and his body pressed into hers (which was firmly against the lockers). He turned his head to the left and down the hall to see Hummel standing there watching them. "Why you creepin' on us, fag? Piss off, fudge packer." Kurt visibly flinched and took a step back and pain etched its way onto his face. But still the small teen just stood there, he looked too shocked to move. "I say get lost, assclown. We're busy here." He thrust his hips forward into Santana's causing her to moan, emphasizing his point.

Kurt looked sad. He looked hurt. He looked played. He looked broken. _Good_.

This time Kurt did as he was told and disappeared back around the corner he had appeared from.

...

Glee practice was scheduled to start fifteen minutes ago, but there were still a few people straggling behind and Mr. Shuester sat reviewing the sheet music he had selected while he waited; his forehead muscles tightened and his brow scrunched up in annoyance and concentration. He had to get the kids motivated; it'd be easier if they showed up.

Across the room Santana sat reapplying her lip gloss while Brittany rambled on about the possibility of a duck-chicken baby, where she had gotten the idea Santana couldn't figure out, but then again she did not understand most of what Brittany said.

Quinn sat quietly by herself waiting for practice to begin, trying to dodge awkward glance from both Rachel and Finn. Things between the three teens had settled down, but every time they accidentally made eye contact Quinn could feel her skin grow hot and she would look away as quickly as possible. Rachel fidgeted in her place by the piano before diverting her attention and scrambling over to Mr. Shuester to offer her unsolicited advice of his choice of music. His brow tightened even more, but he listened to her anyway.

Mike and Matt stood off to the side practicing some moves they had seen the night before on _ABDC. _Not too far from them Tina and Artie watched while Mercedes texted Kurt for the seventh time. They knew he was still at school, because his Marc Jacobs bag sat atop the piano, they assumed he had dropped it off during lunch. While they awaited some kind of reply from Kurt Puck strode in, a satisfied smirk on his face--he threw a nod in Santana's direction.

"Alright, guys I think it's been long enough, we need to get started." Mr. Shue stood, practically running from beside Rachel to stand in the middle of the room.

The kids began to take their seats, with Tina rolling Artie over to the where the chairs were, while Mercedes began to protest, "But Kurt's not here yet."

"I'm sorry Mercedes, we need to get started. You can catch Kurt up on whatever he misses later on during practice after he shows up." Mr. Shue made quick work of passing out the sheet music, while Mercedes begrudgingly took her seat.

"Taylor Swift?" Finn questioned with a frowned while the girls beamed.

Mr. Shuester nodded, "I know it's a little different than what we are used to, but it will be great for the assembly next week.'You Belong with Me' is a real crowd pleaser and the song has a great energy. I know you all have a stronger vocal range than what is required for the song, but at Regionals it is going to be important that you connect with the judges and with the audience, you need to make them _feel_ what you're going to be signing, and Taylor Swift has a great way of doing that with all of her songs." Finn nodded slowly, but still seemed a little skeptical. Mr. Shuester smiled as Mercedes went to speak, "I know Beyonce does, too, Mercedes. We'll see about adding some of her stuff into our rotation." The girl nodded in approval. "Now, everyone I think that we're going to do this one a little differently..." Mr. Shue trailed off ominously and smirked. The kids groaned, a few looked fearful, "I was planning to split the lead vocals on this one, "I want Rachel and Kurt to take charge of this one, but since Kurt is not here, for now," He turned to the pregnant-former cheerleader, "Quinn, do you think you could fill in for him until he-" Mr. Shue was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a collective gasp from the glee club members--except Puck.

Kurt stood in the doorway, everything about him was perfect--hair, clothes--except for his face. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was red. It was evident he had been crying.

Mercedes was the first one up and by his side, "Baby, what's wrong?" The empty glance he threw in her direction scared her.

Kurt didn't say anything as he made his way over to the piano and pulled his bag into his grasp; however, he did not sling it over his shoulder, instead he gripped it by the leather handle that rested on top of the flap. He made his way over to the group, who watched him, but said nothing. Kurt stepped up to the second row of seats, where Puck was seated on the end. "Quinn," he looked down at the blond, "could you stand up for a moment." His voice was monotone.

Puck and Quinn stared at him incredulously as did the rest of the club, "Umm...sure." The girl stood up and turned to look up at the teen.

"Thanks." Was all Kurt said before he swung his bag up and across, over the chair where Quinn had just been seated, and brought it up against Puck's face.

Puck groaned and his chair fell back and he toppled out of it. The entire club stood and jumped back, shocked at what had just taken place; Quinn put a protective hand over her stomach. Even Mr. Shuester was too stunned to react.

Kurt raised his arm to hit Puck again, but before he could swing, Puck stood and hit Kurt square in the jaw, causing him to drop the bag and fall back onto the floor. Kurt groaned hit the marble floor with a fierce smack. Puck hopped down and went to kick Kurt, but before he could Finn had tackled him. The two taller teens went falling back and all the girl's screamed.

By now Mr. Shuester was unfrozen and began to pry the two boys apart, "Hey, hey, hey! Break! It up! Now!" He shoved the two boys apart.

While Mr. Shue held Puck back, Finn turned to check on Kurt, but by now the small brunette was standing again and his eyes burned with the same anger that lurked in Puck's, but he still looked hurt, too.

"You hit me!" Kurt seemed surprised.

"After you hit me." Puck argued back. "Fag!"

Kurt let loose a bitter laugh, "You'd know!" The fear that swept across Puck's face seemed to satisfy Kurt somewhat.

"Hey!" Mr. Shuester looked between the two, "What the hell is going on with you two?!"

"Nothing." Kurt seethed. "There is nothing going on between me and Puck. He's an ass and I'm just a _fag_." Kurt turned his attention from Mr. Shuester and back to Puck, "Right?" For the tiniest second Puck seemed hurt, but Kurt gave it no second thought and gave the jock no time to respond as he picked up his bag and fled the room, tears brimming and hate burning in his eyes.

The entire glee club, including Puck stood shocked doing their best to absorb what had just happened. Kurt Hummel had attacked Puck? And as Kurt ran from the room Puck seemed sad, they all went to look at Puck, but before they could settle their confused, angry, and judgmental gazes on him, he had retreated out of the other door.

...

_Author's Note: Please Read and Review. I really need to know what you guys thought of this chapter. P.S. the next two chapters or so will be the aftermath of this incident and will transpire over the time period of an hour in Glee-land._


	13. What is This Feeling?

As Sung By

Chapter 13: What is This Feeling?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee or have any claims to any of the "Wicked" music.

…

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really do keep me going. _

_..._

_What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;_

My pulse is rushing;  
My head is reeling;  
My face is flushing;

What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing (Wicked)

...

To say that Kurt was distressed would have been an understatement. Today had gone nothing like the way it was supposed to have. In a perfect world Glee practice would be nearing its end for the day and his pulse would be racing as he anxiously thought about the time he would be able to spend with Noah in later hours of the evening; however, the reality was something severely the opposite.

Now he sat in the corner of the highest row of bleachers overlooking the football field with a mixture of hot tears and mascara staining his porcelain cheeks. He had made it all the way to his baby before he realized that his keys must have fallen out of his bag somewhere between clocking Puck and the course of his hasty retreat from the choir room. The bell had rung not shortly after and he could not face the sea of students who no doubt would be no improvement to his current state (not to mention half of the Glee club was probably looking for him). He couldn't deal with anyone else right now, and more importantly, he could not deal with their questioning gazes, their concerned interrogations, and empty threats to pummel Puck.

No, right now he needed to be alone, but even that had its pitfalls.

He sat with his bag at his feet and his arms wrapped around his knees, which were securely pulled against his chest. Kurt bit into his bottom lip in a half-successful attempt to stifle his sobs. He did nothing, on the other hand, to subdue his tears. They flood freely from his eyes, down his cheeks, and over his lips—leaving their salty taste lingering there. This caused him to cry harder. He wasn't supposed to be tasting tears, no; he was supposed to be with Noah--tasting him on his lips.

Kurt was helpless to fight the sob that escaped his throat at his next realization. As much as he hated Puck in this moment, there was still only one thing he wanted. He wanted to _feel _Puck. It didn't have to be anything passionate or sexual; he just wanted Puck to hold him. To hear him apologize.

_But did he really have anything to apologize for? _Kurt frowned at his internal question. There was nothing exclusive about their _arrangement _but still Kurt had thought it meant something to the other boy. That he was beginning to care about Kurt. He had to have. Noah was just too…different around him. His seemingly false bravado of douchebaggery seemed to soften into nonexistence when he was with Kurt. He seemed kind and attentive. Sure, maybe they weren't betroved to one another, it was more an arrangement made form convenience and _want _than love, but there was something that lingered in the gentleness Noah would use with him. The way his fingertips would dance on the small of his back as Noah snaked an arm around him when they kissed. Or the way Noah would smile against his lips and tell Kurt how "beautiful" he was.

Noah had watched _Dreamgirls _with him for Christ sake.

There was something in all of that that had to be real? Then again as he had learn from the lovely ladies in every high school primetime melodrama ever, there were no limits to what guys would do to get what they wanted.

Kurt groaned through his tears. It still did not make sense.

Kurt was beyond sure that kissing and touching were not the only things on the list of what Noah wanted or needed to be satisfied, but he had yet to pressure Kurt. Sure, a few crude jokes aside about how "perfect" Kurt's lips would be for su…satisfying Noah, there had been no uncomfortable tension between them on the subject. Noah may not have been satisfied, but he had seemed content. But maybe Kurt had misjudge Puck, misread the situation and taken it for something it wasn't. This was the boy who had spent years making sure Kurt lived in a state of incomparable fear. He was Puck; he was a stud—and studs don't care about people.

Especially not "fags".

Upon that realization Kurt's tears came to a sudden halt and the ache in his chest eased momentarily, only to be replaced by something else. Something almost as intense; something that made his skin burn in the same blistering way; and his sobs slipped away when his eyes narrowed.

Puck had _used _him.

But what the more insufferable fact was that Kurt himself had allowed Puck to use him. He had set himself up for this. When Kurt agreed to take up his activities with Puck that day in the janitor's closet he had been fully aware of who Puck was, the kind of person (he used the term loosely) that he was. He knew not to trust him. Not to let himself care for the boy, but he had messed up. He had caused this.

Kurt frowned for a moment; he wouldn't focus on that part. For now, he would focus on the seething hatred that boiled inside him.

Yes, that was a much better plan.

…

It had not been thirty seconds after Kurt had cleared his face of any of the watery, black evidence of his breakdown with a Kleenex, compact, and fresh application of Lashblast, that Rachel Berry came trekking up the bleachers. Kurt frowned, making` no attempts to hide his dismay from the talented vocalist.

"There's no game today Rachel." Kurt said as he delicately placed his compact back into the zippered compartment inside his Marc Jacob's, pulling the strap on to his shoulder and standing, "Besides, I do not believe that these bleachers," he motioned to them with one hand, "where built to hold something as insurmountably heavy as your ego."

Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but other than that ignored Kurt's jabs, "I came to check on you." By now the petite brunette stood a level below Kurt and a few feet to his left, looking up at him.

Kurt readjusted his bangs and sighed exasperatedly, "Well, I'm fine. You can go now." Rachel just stared at him incredulously and Kurt's already emaciated patience was growing thin, "Seriously, go…oh, what's that?" Kurt cupped a hand and put it to his ear, "I think I hear Finn calling you. Go! Run!"

It did not take long for Rachel to realize she was not going to get anyway if she did not beat Kurt at his own game, so with that in mind she stepped to the plate, "You and Puck, huh?" Rachel pretended to contemplate the situation for a moment, and it did not go unnoticed when Kurt visibly flinched, "I must say, I am not entirely surprised. Having dated Noah I have a deep sense of who he is-"

Kurt cut her off, "You do _not_ know him." Sure, Kurt may have hated Noah now, but that did not mean that Rachel was allowed to offer any kind of opinion on the matter. He could see Rachel going to speak and thought it best to steamroll her attempts, "And neither do I." Kurt stepped down to Rachel's level and faced her fully now, "There is _nothing _between myself and Puck," Kurt stressed the name hoping to slather it with disdain and disapproval. "Other than slushies, dumpster, and his failed, not to mention tastelessly unoriginal, attempts at malicious whit." Kurt looked the girl up and down once more, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Hulu date with _Ugly Betty_."

Rachel allowed the boy to pass her, even ignoring the bump of the shoulders (only because she was sure it was accidental and due to the narrow space the bleachers provided); however, Kurt made it no more than ten steps before she turned and called out to him, "Kurt," her tone was soft—a drastic change from the usual grating, narcissistic manner in which she spoke. Thankfully, Kurt spun on his heels, albeit slowly and in a blatantly begrudging manner, and looked at her expectantly.

She took a moment to take a few steps closer to Kurt and she unfolded and dropped her arms from their position against her chest, and allowed them to fidget with the bottom of her pink and yellow plaid sweater, "I know that we haven't exactly gotten along famously in the past," Kurt scoffed at this, but Rachel continued on, "but we are still in Glee together and even though you resent me for my talent and my chemistry with Finn-"

Kurt cut in once more, "Where do you find the audacity to speak to _me _like _that_, Berry?"

"Please," Rachel waved him off, "allow me to continue." Kurt glared, but motioned for to continue, "All of that aside, you're still my teammate and personal differences aside, I'm supposed to be there for you. If there is one thing I have learned from Glee, it's that this," she motioned between them, "doesn't have to be all gunfire and plots to destroy each other in the name of a certain quarterback."

Kurt seemed slightly surprised, but still was not seeing the significance, "Yes? And…"

Rachel sighed, "Look, I get there's 'nothing' between you and Puck, but if there was and it did not end so well," she frowned averting her eyes from his as he witnessed something flash through them, "I am hear. I do not even have to offer an opinion," Kurt laughed, yet Rachel ignored him, "I can just listen."

Kurt was quiet for a long time, contemplating what was going on. Rachel was being _nice _to him. It was an unfamiliar and utterly uncomfortable situation, but Kurt still, beneath his anger and pain, appreciated it.

"Thank you." His voice was soft and kind and only reflected the surprised admiration he felt. Rachel smiled at him, "But there is still and never was anything between Noah Puckerman," he grimaced for dramatic effect, "and I."

This time he left her now wiggle room and retreated down the bleachers before she could respond.

…

_Author's Note: I have been dying to do some bonding between Rachel and Kurt, hope you guys liked it. By the way, for those who don't know, Puck made out with Santana, because he saw Kurt and Finn in the theater and took things the wrong way. I will update soon. Don't forget to review. It'll make me update faster! Love you guys!_


	14. I Never Told You

As Sung By

Chapter 14-I Never Told You

…

_Disclaimer: I have no rights to the show and/or any of Colbie Caillat's music._

…

One should pity the fool who questioned Noah "Puck" Puckerman's badassness. Seriously, he was a stud, a leader, don't believe it? Just check out his guns! For those who still did not get it with all the provided proof, the punishment was severe: an ass kicking. Good old "knuckles to your face, busted lips, and chipped teeth" kinds of ass kickings. In fact Puck was so badass that instead of being in class like he should have, he sat perched against an old oak tree several blocks from the school.

Technically the decision to spend a lazy day in the park was not one he had made himself. He had been suspended for a week for defending his badassness to half the hockey team (not to mention the park was better than being sprawled out on the couch in his house; surrounded by old take out boxes and suffering through the stench provided by stained whiskey bottles). It had not been his fault that Hummel had sneak attacked him like a ninja, a big gay, purse-swing ninja. He could take Hummel down any day of the week. Puck snorted laughingly at the sheer thought of Kur…Hummel taking him down.

Puck sighed as the images in his mind soon moved from Kurt's imaginary attempts to sissy slap and bit him to the memories of the way Kurt's soft hands would slip under his shirt and travel over his muscles, and the way Kurt would purr at him and nip at the skin below his ear.

The boy groaned and brought his hand up, resting his chin in it, and closed his eyes. How had things gotten so screwed up? He had never fully understood the things between him and Kurt, the sudden and totally-freaking unexpected appreciation he had for the boy, but he did know that things were not supposed to end up like this. He could not blame this one of the adorable little homosexual. Nope. This one was on him. Even with all his arrogant confidence, Puck knew that his reaction to seeing Kurt and Frankenteen together the other morning had been a bit much, but could anyone (not that he would ever tell) blame him?

Hell no!

Puck had every right to be jealous…no…not jealous…possessive…no, that was not right either. He had a right to be _whatever _about what he had seen. It was not the world's best kept secret that Kurt harbored feelings for the giant oak of a boy, so he had not been completely rash in his assumptions.

Puck groaned again. Even he was seeing through his bull now.

Puck leaned back against the tree once more, further frustrated. What threw him through the loop even more was something that had been bugging him for weeks? _Why the hell did he care? _Hummel was a game, a fun, entertaining, well-glossed, tasty game. That was it.

_ Bullshit, Puckerman. You got it bad. _He told himself. _The little fairy splashed you with his pixie dust and you loved every sparkly bit of it! _

With another sigh Puck reached for his guitar, unlatching the case and pulling out by the neck. He rested in his lap and against his stomach as he began to stroke out the chords to a freshly learned song.

_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep_

Puck thought back to the dozen or more times he had unknowingly (until Kurt called him out on it, his face flushed and a bashful look plastered on his pale features) stared into Kurt's baby blue eyes. He had never paid them much mind, but once they had begun to _see _each other he found himself haunted by their beauty. They were simple, they did not stand out and grabbed your attention by the balls like the freakish way some people's did, yet at the same time they were completely and totally captivating. There was so much beauty and pain inside them. Puck longed to replace the pain with, well, he wasn't sure, but something better; much better.

Kurt deserved that much. _  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

Puck strummed the chords out almost mindlessly and still perfectly as he thought back to the time he had taken the risk and kissed Kurt in the hallway once third period had started. The hallway had been desolate for an endless amount of moments and he could not stand to look and Kurt without feeling him, so he had went for it. Kurt yelped in surprise, but he did not pull away, Puck could feel the boy smile against his lips and he did not need to see it to know exactly what it looked like. It was perfect. Gleaming and incandescent white teeth, bordered by a pair of perfect lips—lips that had been so excentlly melded against his own.

He remembered the way Kurt's breath came in short puffs when he pulled away, the way his breath brushed against his lips—against his heart.

Puck also remembered they way Kurt's raspberry lip balm had lingered on his lips and they way he had touched them, smiling to himself; happy to have taken a part of the boy with him to get him through the rest of the godforsaken day with its litany of math questions and ancient war dates. Kurt made it all the more survivable.

It had been that day that Puck had told himself, reflecting on their kiss and _that _smile that he would be the reason behind it as often as possible, even if he wasn't there to see it or feel the warmth that resonated from it, he would be the reason Kurt smiled. __

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

Puck's voice remained smooth, but he nearly bit out the lines of the song. He had been so stupid. He had had Kurt. Neither of them said it, but he could see it in the way Kurt was with him. They way they could just _be _together. And he had thrown it away. Instead of being a real badass and talking to Kurt or even Finn, he had run away. He had found Santana and without a comment's hesitation or consideration he had kissed her. He hadn't even liked it. Not the taste of bubblegum and cherry lip-gloss, or the slutty way she pressed herself against him, or the desperate way she had moaned into his mouth.

_  
And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you  
_ The list of things Puck missed about Kurt was far too long to even contemplate.

He just _missed_ him.

He just _wanted_ him.

He _lost _him._  
I see your blue eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me_

Puck closed his eyes as he continued and in his mind there was no need to miss Kurt. He was there _with _him. He was smiling and laughing, kissing and squealing.

When Puck opened his eyes the sheer loneliness that invaded him was so foreign and more importantly immensely painful; so painful that his voice broke throughout the chorus. _  
But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in  
_

Puck never got to finish his song as a sound more beautiful than his own voice could ever produce pulled him from the music.

"Noah?" The soft, curious voice chimed timidly from above him and Noah dared not to his eyes, for fear that if he did _he _would be gone.

"Hello, Kurt." Was all Noah said with one last peaceful and heartbreaking strum of his guitar.

…

_Author's Note: I decided it was time to give Puck's side of the story and give some insight into what the situation, and Kurt, meant to him. I think that the next chapter will probably be the last for the fic. I also want to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed for this story. It really does inspire me, motivate me to write and update more quickly, and I love that you guys love and stay with this story. So, thankful. Now, go review some more, please. I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the week (it'd be sooner, but I do have school and work.) I love you all! Once again, please forgive me for all error, I suuucckkkk at editing. Sad face._


	15. Alone

As Sung By

Chapter 15-Alone

…

_Disclaimer: I have no rights to the show and/or any of Heart of Glee's music._

…

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone? (Kristin Chenoweth and Matthew Morrison/HEART)_

…

It had been exactly four days, three hours, and thirty seven minutes since Kurt Hummel had seen Noah. He had liked to think it had been by choice; that he was rising above his emotions and his desires and was avoiding the Mohawk adorning teen. He chose to believe that the whispers he had heard about Noah being suspended for decking a hockey team member who had been "questioning his badassness" and insinuating that he and Kurt were and item were just that, whispers. But the reality was that had he been given the chance Kurt would have jumped through flaming hoops to get sometime alone with the other boy; either to continue the pummeling he had begun all those days ago during Glee or to hungrily devour Noah's mouth with savage kisses.

He had not yet decided which it was.

And now he stood face to face, looking up, at the other boy.

_Now or never. _Kurt sucked in a breath of air, an attempt to calm his breathing and steady his heart rate; and in one swift, graceful motion Kurt's hand flew up to and across Noah's cheek. Noah winced, but that was his only reaction; Kurt had been sure Noah would have shaken off the blow and lunged at him, showing him how a _real _man would throw a blow—but there was nothing; just the sound of small children on the other side of the park and birds dancing on the branches above them.

"You're an ass, Noah Puckerman. A pompous, arrogant, terrifyingly conceited, overly grandiloquent, and cruel ass." Kurt narrowed his eyes as the other teen remained silent, "Well, aren't you going to say something?" Kurt arched a brow and pursed his lips—working his features into an exceedingly expectant and incredulous expression.

Slowly Noah turned back to Kurt, his hands pressing into his front pockets, to Kurt he must have looked scared and sheepish, but a badass was never any of those things. He just did not have much to say. "What's there to say, Hummel? You seem to have me all figured out."

Kurt frowned, but quickly recovered with a disbelieving scoff, "So, we're back on a last name basis?"

Puck shrugged, "Well, you have let me anywhere near second or third base in a week, so I say, yeah, we are." For a moment Puck regretted his statement—he hated the wave of pain and surprise that washed over Kurt, but this is what it had come to. They were on opposite sides of the board again. Weren't they?

Kurt swallowed hard, crossing his arms against his chest, no longer bothering to seem unaffected and impenetrable, "That's all this was." Kurt looked away for a brief moment, bringing his right hand up to pull his bangs back into place, before lowering it back against his chest with the other.

"Of course it was." Noah lied.

It took Kurt a moment to respond, some part of him knew Noah was lying, that he was only trying to hurt him, and Kurt debated whether or not to play the same game or to rise above. He spent every day of his life rising above, hell, that was what made him better than a lot of people, but today…he would bat back. "I love Finn." A small part of Kurt was sated when Noah flinched in response.

"Of course you do." Noah bit back through gritted teeth.

"I never really wanted you." Kurt tossed the words sharply and condescendingly to the other.

"Didn't seem like that when you were moaning under me, scratching at me like a little slut." That round went Puck.

Kurt made no attempts to deflect the pain Noah's comment had brought him, and he sighed. "This was never going to work, was it?" This time Kurt looked seriously into Noah's eyes, all senses of malice and emotional armor gone, it took a series of awkward moments, but eventually Noah's guard came down, too. The only thing that stood between them was a thin veil of frailty and vulnerability.

"Probably not." Noah admitted. Kurt looked away, but not before Noah caught sight of the way the soprano's eyes widen by a fraction of an inch and swelled with the promise of tears. The small boy pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, something Puck had learned was the boy's way of keeping himself from crying. Puck's eyes darted around the park quickly and then back to Kurt, before he closed the spaces between them and pulled his hands from his pockets. He reached out and put a hand to Kurt's shoulder, but the other boy made no moves to look at him or acknowledge him.

Puck had not lied; they had both known that this was doomed from the start. They went into it for the wrong reasons. Maybe the feelings were there, maybe they weren't. Maybe at some point they had actually begun to care for one another, but maybe that was not enough.

The taller teen pulled the smaller one into his chest and held him in a loose grip, "That doesn't mean I didn't want it to."

…

Neither boy was sure how long they had stood there, beneath the warmth of the sun and concealed by the darkness that had been cast down upon the ground from the tree above, but neither one cared. Not of the people passing them confused and judgmental gazes or of the classes Kurt was missing.

Maybe things weren't going the way they had planned…then again there had never been a plan before. So, it was true things had not gone as smoothly as they could have when two people who hate each other get together for reasons of lust and helplessness and curiosity, but that did not mean that as Kurt rested inside his embrace that Puck did not enjoy it. It didn't mean that the way Puck's body spray overwhelmed his senses, as Kurt pressed his face as deeply into the other boy as he could, wasn't the most amazing thing he could have ever planned.

So what if they had parted ways, Kurt for school and Noah for anywhere that wasn't the place he had just said goodbye to the boy who had left a surprisingly large ache chewing away at him? They had never planned to mean anything to one another, and that meant that there was a possibility that they could or would find their way back to each other, but for now they would have to settle for being alone. A lot distraught and a little content—but alone.

…

_Author's Note: So, do you all hate me? I want to thank you all for sticking with this story and for all of the great reviews! This story was just as much for you guys as it was for me. I loved writing it and I loved…just, everything. I am think a sequel would be in order, but let me know if that is something you all would want. Until next time…_


End file.
